


All Night

by rii_se



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, NSFW, kkikinky, mild NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rii_se/pseuds/rii_se
Summary: // how do people make a descripthere's mild / moderate nsfw in this ! nothing too too far ! <3





	All Night

**Author's Note:**

> if you're gonna hate on this ship please,,, do so to yourself  
> I enjoy writing them !! They make me happy !!  
> Thank you !

The smaller room had been dark - of course it had been, it was the middle of the night, after all.  
All Miika had wanted was to go to his room for help - to talk about the nightmares she had been having, to have someone to talk to and allow herself to relax and explain what was happening with them, seeking a feeling of comfort.  
What she didn't expect, however, was what was happening in that moment.  
She didn't know how this event had started, seeing that all she came to his room was for some reassurance - not expecting that his body would be over top of hers the way it was now, his warmer lips contrasting against the feeling of his chilled nose both pressed up against the side of her neck.  
Her slender fingers had found their way into the longer pieces of his hair, even daring to give a small little tug.  
Feeling the pressure of his mouth lifting up off of her skin, her head turned to the side slightly, her eyes still partially lidded as they made contact with the bright green orbs that were looking back down at her. 

"It's a good thing you have longer hair, perhaps tie it up on this side instead, if you can. Unless, you'd like to let people see that you and I got a little say, closer in our own time." His voice was quiet, almost as if the two of them were not the only ones in the bedroom, almost as if they were trying to hide - to try and have their own little secret between the two of them. Rantaro had always been a more interesting kind of guy, but Miika honestly didn't imagine something like this would be happening. Sure the two of them had perhaps gotten a little closer to one another then they had with the others. But still, something about this felt so wrong- but yet, so right at the same time. 

"I'm sure people wouldn't even bat an eye about it. Either that or they would be asking questions, but that would only last perhaps a length of a few minutes, we seem to get distracted easily as a group." she had replied back, her voice that of like a whisper, trying to match the same tone as his words did just a mere few moments prior. 

Her hands had moved from where they were beside her head, arms enveloping the male who was above her, hugging snugly against the back of his neck, her fingers finding comfort in his hair once more, playing with the strands as she grew silent. The silence being her own way of asking if this was as far as they would go. She was certain that the side of her neck had already been marked up by him, it was pretty much confirmed from the words he had said earlier. 

Those thoughts were tossed away when the growing familiar sensation of the green haired males lips descended upon hers once more. The slightly chapped feeling of his against hers was something she wouldn't deny that she enjoyed. Her mind had begun to cloud over again, back into the thought of him. Those thoughts only growing stronger when he had decided to lower himself slightly more, until there was little space in between them.

And with their lower halves pretty much pressing against each other, Miika was undoubtedly able to feel everything - and in exactly that moment she knew that they were certainly anything but finished. With a small gasp, she had pulled away from the shared kiss, her lungs in search for the air that had been taken from her in those moments, only hearing a small chuckle emit from Amami above her before his warmer body was pulled away from her grasp, her fingers curling in the air for a second to try and see if she could claw him back to her, close once more. 

"Miika" her name had been called out, causing her to pull herself into a seated position, her eyes trailing up the torso of Rantaro, watching his fingers work as he started to pull at the multi colored fabric of his shirt, exposing the skin of his stomach, her eyes deciding to avert away for a split second, pulling in a quick, sharp breath her eyes returned to where they had previously been to find that he had been successful of ridding of the shirt, his arms having had tossed it elsewhere in the room. Her eyes had quickly averted from the now bare flesh, looking back up towards the expression on his face. His eyes seemed to be asking if this were perhaps progressing too fast, and in her own silent way of answering, her arms moved to rid of the larger cardigan that had already begun to fall off her shoulders, her own hands reaching under the hem of the black tank she had adorned underneath, and with little effort she had pulled that off as well, reaching into her hair to rid of the hair tie that had kept it in the usual side ponytail, longer strands of lilac hair falling against her now exposed skin. 

Offering a sort of smile to try and reassure him, the female was soon pulled back into an embrace, the skin on skin feeling causing her to shudder. He was even warmer like this. Pressing her forehead up against his shoulder, her arms had fallen back around him, her eyes closing to try and will the blush on her cheeks away, her cheeks feeling as if they were about to start up in flames if they remained at this heat much longer. Feeling another round of soft kisses and nips at her neck and shoulder again almost distracted her from his hands beginning to pull at the clasp that kept the one remaining item of clothing on her upper half in place. 

She had pulled away from his chest to aid of the removal of the article, allowing that to fall onto the floor as well - that could be found again at a later time. For now, her mind was still clouded with the wondrous thoughts of him, more than a few scenarios on what they could do passing through her mind, those simple thoughts being enough to increase the speed of her breathing. To make the sound of her pretty much panting by now less obvious, her lips had moved forward to press against his once more, this round becoming more heated then the first they had shared before all of this had started happening. 

Their lips still against each others, the lavender haired female finally willed out a soft, strangled moan against him at the sudden feeling of his hips pushing up against her, pulling her face back just a little bit to instead focus on the expression he had on his face, her heavy breathing now nothing less than obvious - there was no way she would be able to hide that by now. But by the looks of it, he didn't seem to mind that, bringing a little more confidence into her. 

Looking down at him a little closer, Miika swallowed the saliva that had pooled into her mouth- not even realizing so from all the events that had been happening. She wanted to speak, wanting to tell him things- only him. But she couldn't find the proper words to say. And so she let her actions speak for her instead. 

Pushing her nose back against his shoulder, Miika pressed a soft kiss against his skin, her hand falling against his chest, fingers trailing down until she had let her hand press down against the now very noticeable excitement in the males bottoms, pleased with the sound he made- so he was attempting at staying quiet even when he was getting touched in such ways.  
Lifting her head a little bit, her hand stilled it's movements, looking up through her eyelashes. "You know, it's more fun when you make noises, if you keep staying quiet like this, that will just be unsatisfying, you know?" She tried to coax him, biting her lip to keep the small smirk away from seeing that twisted look of want on his expression.

Feeling the sudden rush of dominance that flooded over for even a split second, the lavender haired female let her smile take over for a second. Maybe she could be the one to take over for a little bit. Perhaps that would be a little fun.  
Deciding to go along with the idea, she had kept her eyes scanning his expression, second hand falling back down with the first, pausing for a moment before breaking the eye contact to let her charcoal gaze fall down to where her fingers were working. 

Hearing a small breath come from his throat, she looked back up, that cheeky little smile returning to her expression- she could tell that he wanted this, quite bad as well. She wouldn't deny that she wanted the same thing. Leaning herself forward a little more once more, she had kissed him quite messily, hands finally pursuing what they wanted.  
Seeing that her eyes were closed, she couldn't tell what she was doing besides for the blissful feeling of touch. Though, the feeling of his hips barely brushing up against her forearms brought her to believe that she had done what she had wanted, willing her to open her eyes once again, casting a lazy gaze down to where her hands remained. 

A small, shaky breath had left her lips once realizing what she had done. Lifting her head back up towards the male whom she was sharing the experience with, she had to take a moment to drink in the expression that he had pulled across his face. The red of his cheeks contrasting greatly to the green from his hair - he was really needing of this, wasn't he? She had to admit silently to herself that the expression was nothing short of adorable. Moving to press a kiss to his cheek, she offered a smile to his blushing face, "I'll make you feel good, okay?" she murmured, giving his forearm a gentle squeeze. As much as she wanted this to be ... a fun experience, she still wanted to show how much she loved and cared for the male. Looking up once more when her shoulder had been squeezed slightly, she tuned in close when he had spoken to her once more.  
"We're going to make each other feel good. All night."  
Even within his little flustered moment, he was able to muster a wink and a smile down in her direction. All night, huh? Well, that was something she could get used to.


End file.
